Choco cake
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Hacer un pastel de chocolate puede ser muy divertido, y sino que se lo digan a Nagisa y Honoka


**Notitas previas:** Esto tiene yuri (chicaXchica) del suavesito...**  
**

* * *

**CHOCO CAKE **

Honoka empezó a extender el chocolate por encima del bizcocho, dejando una capa uniforme por todo el pastel. Con la espátula rebañó un poco más el bol donde ya casi no quedaba chocolate y acabó de dar los últimos retoques.

Sonrió al ver como Nagisa asomaba la cabeza por encima de su hombro, admirando como estaba quedando el pastel de chocolate y babeando considerablemente, cosa que provocó que soltase una pequeña risita.

- Que buena pinta...- Dijo la castaña mientras acercaba el dedo al bol de chocolate y cogía un poco que quedaba.- ¡Eh!

- ¡No toques! –Rió Honoka, después de darle una palmada a la mano de Nagisa.- Hasta que no esté el pastel no puedes comer.

- ¿Ah, no...?

Nagisa llevó su mano a la cara de la morena y la llenó de chocolate provocando que esta se separase de ella de un salto.

- ¡Nagisa! –Protestó, limpiándose la cara con la mano, aunque sólo consiguió extenderlo.- ...Ahora verás...

Fue a darle con la espátula llena de chocolate pero Nagisa consiguió esquivarla y atraparla al vuelo. Después de un poco de forcejeo, donde ambas se llenaron de chocolate considerablemente, entre risas y protestas, Honoka perdió el poder de la espátula y se vio acorralada contra la mesa mientras era amenazada con el utensilio lleno de chocolate.

- Ja, ja, ja.- Rió Nagisa de manera burlona.- ¿Ahora quien ve qué?

Honoka se fue alejando de la chica mientras palpaba sobre la mesa de manera disimulada. Hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Metió la mano dentro del bol y se la embadurnó de chocolate. Nagisa al ver lo que pretendía se abalanzó sobre ella para detenerla pero sólo consiguieron tirar el bol y la espátula al suelo mientras ambas se llenaban la una a la otra de chocolate.

- ¡Ah, Nagisa! Me has manchado el uniforme...

- ¿Te vas a quejar¡Mira como me has dejado el mío!

Ambas rieron y volvieron a la carga. Nagisa esquivó el ataque y cogió la mano de Honoka, se miraron un momento y se la llevó a los labios, degustando el chocolate que tenía entre los dedos. La morena se sonrojó notablemente pero no apartó la mano, simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo la lengua de Nagisa deslizándose por entre sus dedos, limpiándolos de chocolate.

- Na-Nagisa...

- ¿Hm...?

Preguntó esta, separando sus labios de su dulce particular. Se volvieron a mirar durante unos segundos y finalmente, como movidas por un resorte, ambas se acercaron la una a la otra, uniendo sus labios mientras sus manos empezaban a vagar por el cuerpo, apartando ropa, llenándolo todo de chocolate.

La chaqueta de Nagisa quedó en el suelo mientras ambas caminaban sin saber muy bien donde iban, las dos deshicieron los lazos del uniforme, la castaña se peleó para apartar la chaqueta de Honoka y esta empezó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de ella.

Toparon contra la pared. Honoka de espaldas no tardó en dejarse deslizar por ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Nagisa, sin separarse ni un momento de la chica, acabó de rodillas frente a ella.

Siguió un rastro de chocolate desde los labios de Honoka hasta su mejilla y de ahí bajó al cuello, descendiendo hasta el escote y cogiendo con sus dientes el lazo del uniforme de la chica mientras empezaba a deslizar su mano bajo su falda. Honoka llevó sus manos a la mejilla de la castaña y atrajo hacía si su cara para poder lamer el chocolate que tenía sobre su nariz.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -Ambas chicas se separaron de golpe y se miraron sorprendidas.- ¿Nagisa?

Las dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y empezaron a arreglarse la ropa, nerviosas. Nagisa se acabó de abrochar la camisa justo cuando su madre hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

- Ho-Hola mama...

- Ho... –La mujer dejó el saludo a medias al ver la cocina.- ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado aquí!?

- Pues...

- Lo siento mucho, señora.- Se disculpó Honoka, completamente sonrojada.- Estábamos haciendo un pastel pero...

- Ya veo.. ¡Pero miraos, como estáis! –Ambas se miraron y se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra mientras la madre empezaba a recoger la cocina.- ¡Y la cocina, todo lleno de chocolate! –Nagisa no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver el chocolate que seguía sobre la cara de Honoka.- ¡Y vuestras ropas! Será mejor que os vayáis a bañar, Nagisa pon a lavar los uniformes.

- Si...

La chica cogió su chaqueta del suelo y agarró a su amiga de la mano, tirando de ella fuera de la cocina.

El baño no era tan mala idea.

FIN

* * *

**Notitas:** Dios, me parece muy triste escribir sobre esto xDDD He de decir que el fic tiene su tiempecito... según el archivo de word pone que fue creado el miércoles, 04 de abril de 2007, 0:41:38 (bonitas horas, así salió esto.. xD) En un principio no pensaba subirlo, al cabo de un tiempo decidí hacerlo pero al entrar en fanfiction no encontré apartado de Pretty cure así que lo colgué en un foro.

Ahora, tiempo después, al encontrármelo por casualidad... algo ha hecho click en mi cerebro: la serie se llama Futari wa Pretty Cure. Y efectivamente, tras buscar en la F en lugar de la P, ahí estaba xDDDD

No me acaba de gustar el fic, pero ya por puro orgullo lo cuelgo tal cual, sin modificarlo pero aun así espero que me dejéis muchos comentarios!! Decir que está basado en una imagen que fue verla y tener que escribir esto. La imagen en cuestión está en el link de abajo, quitar los espacios y donde pone (dospuntos) escribir dos puntos XD y en (barrabaja) escribir, obviamente, una barra baja xDDDD Espero que salga...

ht tp (dospuntos) /images. pretty-cure. org / gallery/ pcorg101006(barrabaja)22 (barrabaja) 1155566567662sl5 . jpg


End file.
